Soul Kiss, Glide Divine
by Gigicerisier
Summary: Eriol and Sakura Romance! It contains lemon


Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
Thanks to those who sent review for my story 'Catching Your Heart'  
I dedicate this story to those who love pairing Eriol and Sakura!  
  
Warning: This story contains lemon.  
Sakura, Eriol and gang are 17 years old.  
"..................." stands for speech  
  
................... stands for thoughts  
Soul Kiss, Glide Divine  
Chaptor 1 A Man In My Dream  
A blue haired guy with thin wire glasses was looking at something in a mirror in a dim room. He watched intensely. It was a young woman, sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. He murmured affectionately. "Sakura...". He, Eriol Hiiragizawa, touched gently the surface of the mirror. Her face looks so soft and smooth, its like porcelaine... He closed his eyes,imagining her bright green eyes which were always sparkling, melting his heart since first time he met her and helped her to change Clow Card into Sakura Card as a reincarnation of Clow Reed, the most powerful sorcerer in the world.   
He'd been adoring, desiring her for such a long time. but all he could do was just watch her. He wanted to tell her how much he needed and longed for her, but he couldn't tell her as she had a boyfriend, Shaoran Lee, his not so much cute little decendent. How ironic, the family of his half self was torturing Eriol. Why can't I be her love... why him? He wanted to get out from this miserable situation.   
He suddenly felt some warm salty liquid trickling down slowly on his cheek. He smiled wryly. How many times have I cried? but his thoughts were disrupted by the girl's lamented whisper. He saw her soft eyelashes were wet with crystalised tears.. He felt a sudden urge to go there to comfort her If it's her dream maybe... it doesn't matter what would happen to me.  
He immediatelly chanted an incantation.  
Sakura was standing in darkness , but she could see a boy,chestnut haired with intensed amber eyes,standing in front of her. She knew his face, smiling her little bit sadly. It was her boyfriend, Shaoran. He gazed at her with a pained expresson. "Sakura, I'm reallly sorry... but I can't be with you any more... I have to go back Hong Kong... I don't want to hurt you... please move on..." then he slowly disappeared in the air...  
Sakura shouted at him frantically. "W-Why, No! Don't leave me alone... please SHAORAAAANN"  
She knelt down on the ground ,sobbing, hugged herself tightly.  
Suddenly she felt a warm touch on her back, which was very comforting as if like gathering her shattered heart. She slowly turned around. She gasped what she saw... It was Eriol. He weakly smiled at her yet, his beautiful purple eyes were piercing her. "Sorry... I shouldn't come here but.. I..." Sakura just leaned her honey comb head on his toned chest.  
He was rocking her gently. She smelled his unique scent which was a mixture of oriental flowers and tea leaves. She felt as if she was floating in the air. She closed her eyes, feeling his aura.purple... same colour as his mysterious eyes... She opened her eyes slowly, took his hand, brushed it against her rose pink cheek gently. She touched his thin soft lips with her pale slender finger, then gently pressed her lips on his. He savoured the subtle sweet taste in his mouth. He was a little shocked what just had happened yet he immediately responded ,trying not to let his chance go. He increased the pressure on her mouth by gently holding her head with his hand . She slightly opened her mouth to allow his tongue to enter. He just couldn't believe how lucky he was ! He was overwelmed as his tongue entered her mouth, he could feel tingling sensation over his body.  
They finally parted to breathe.   
Eriol knew this was the chance to tell her how he felt. "Sakura... I've got something to tell you... I... I really have been in love with you since first time I met you... I wanted and I needed you always... I can't live without you, you've been capturing my heart long long time... Please tell me how you feel... about me." Sakura looked into his gentle amethist eyes.   
"I think I really like you more than just as a friend. I hadn't realized until... no, actually... I was just scared and confused how I felt about you... because I was with Shaoran. I didn't know you had feelings for me... If I knew earlier... I'm sorry..."  
"Sh... It was OK. I'm just happy to know that you love me..." He planted kisses on her succulent lips then her slender neck as much he wanted. She moaned a little ,closing her eyes, letting herself float again... She was beginning to forget about Shaoran.. Eriol was happily touching her and smelling her delicate cherry blossom scent.She is mine, finally we are together... he gentlly pulled her closely to him. His gentle, yet intense kisses melted her heart.  
She felt something inside herself had awoken and whispered "Please... hold me... I want you now..." He murmured, waving his hand gracefully. A kingsized four postered bed appeared with thousands of lit candles... Eriol gentlly pulled her from her feet, kissing her and they slowly lay down together on the bed.  
"Are you sure...?" He caressed her lock of soft silky hair, then looked at her with gentle, yet serious expression. Sakura nodded with a blushing face "Yes..."  
He whispered in her ear softly. "Don't worry... I use a spell, so it won't hurt so much.. Ok?" The bed was very comfortable, covered with luxurious deep rose red silk bedspread. He gently pressed her head on a soft pillow, started biting her neck softly at first and then passionately. She felt his very strong desire which made her more excited. Instinctively, she started unbuttoning his shirt. black silk... his favorite colour, yes, it makes his eyes more mysterious, like a deep purple sea that drowns me so much... I'm lost into...   
She looked at his pale yet very toned slender muscular body. Sakura pressed her lips on his chest, smelling a man's smell which she had never experienced before. Eriol was slowly undressing her long feminine pyjamas , pale pink with spring flower, pure, innocent just like her.   
She felt a tickling sensation through her body. Eriol was kissing every part of her body as if it was a precious treasure. His touch caused her an inexpressible amount of desire... "Ah... touch me more... Eriol..."  
She had felt being loved , surely, she was loved by everyone. Father, Toya,and Tomoyo, but she hadn't ever been loved by any man in that way before. It was very hot yet comfortable... sweet like honey...  
  
After Making love, they were exhausted by their immense pleasure, panting heavily. Sakura looked up at his face which was looking back into her emerald eyes with a gentle smile. "I love you Sakura forever... " "I love you Eriol... "   
then an alarm rang. 


End file.
